The present invention pertains to refrigerators and, more particularly, to quick release mechanisms for refrigerator doors.
Currently, many refrigerators require the removal of a door during installation. After installation, the door is reattached. This typically involves unscrewing and then screwing several fasteners. In practice, this can be difficult to accomplish, which can lead to damage to the refrigerator or the area where the refrigerator is installed. In addition, a difficult installation procedure makes improper installation more likely, with improper installation potentially causing sealing or other door misalignment issues.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide a quick and easy way to remove and reattach a refrigerator door, particularly during installation of a refrigerator.